


New Age

by MateaHefler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, OFC has a potty mouth, Why Did I Write This?, female super soldier, i think, messed up timeline, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're joking right?" I panted, blinking the dust out of my eyes. "You want to kill me before the procedure, Doc?"<br/>"No, I just want you to be more fit than before." Erskine yelled from the back of a car, smirking.</p><p>"I hate you, Doc, I really, really do." I moaned as I tried to push myself to go faster. No, I pushed myself to keep running instead of collapsing on the ground.</p><p>"You love me and you should not waste your breath." He returned.</p><p>With a groan and fighting against the pain in my side, legs, body in general, I sped up. ("Congratulations, Kepp, you're officially faster than a snail." snarked Agent Carter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Age

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another one, except this one is a multichapter fic. I probably won't be updating it as much as I would like and it will probably end up... bad.
> 
> But, this fic is an idea that came to me while I was watching The First Avenger and it did not want to let me go until I started.
> 
> I do not own anything related to Marvel.
> 
> All mistakes and changes are mine.

Being patient never was one of my stronger points. When I became one of the female soldiers, I wanted to be out on the battlefield, shooting down those Nazi bastards and their bastard friends. But, I am getting a bit ahead of myself.

I was born in a country that was almost, throughout the history, always under the German or Austrian , or some other countries rule (whether by choice or not, it doesn't matter). I was born in the 1920, just a few years after the war. I had no siblings, my mother was a bit of a violent woman and blamed me for everything bad that happened to her and I have never known my father. Or any other family. They despised my mother and anything remotely connected to her (meaning, they despised me too). I looked a lot like my mother, as I grew up. We shared the shape of the face (heartshaped), the size and shape of our lips was fairly similar (lower lip just a bit smaller and thinner than the upper lip, which was shaped like a bow) only my lips were a very pale pink, unlike my mother's red. Her hair was dark red, mine was a dark brown, almost black, curly and just below my shoulders. I was a pale, short and just a bit on the plump side girl but I could wear practically anything (I liked wearing my grandpa's clothes the most, though). I was one of the four women in school so I had basic education. I could read (I loved reading), write and do enough of mathematical operations to get me by (I hated maths).

As I grew , I ended up in a bunch of fights with my male peers. My mother often had to patch me up almost every time, but I could see the hatred in her eyes that scared me half to death. When I was sixteen, I went- for the first time- in a bar and I drank as much as possible (I even won quite a few bets so I did not have to pay for all of my drinks). That var became a place where everyone knew me and no one dared to mess with the bar's little bird. I started wearing make up but I hated dressing like a woman. Then, just a few days after ym eighteenth birthday, my mother died and nothing could stop me from taking all of my stuff, all of the money my mother and I have earned, dress up and flirt my way to have a place on the boat to America. I changed my name then. I became Marta Kepp. Every single thing about me was falsified. Everything but my attitude.

**CA**

"Hey, you ready for this?" My only friend, and my boss, called out to me. "It is, after all, your first time singing here."

I rolled my eyes at John, but smiled at him nevertheless, as I tugged my dress to fall just right. Then the curtains openned and I stepped out to the stage. The lights were bright enough to make me sweat. My nerves calmed down when the first notes of the song filled the air. I was nineteen and a half at the time but I wanted more. Oh, so much more.

**CA**

My wish was granted December 22nd, 1942 when I met a certain doctor, a scientist. He was the one who approached me, right after I showed a drunk man, who doesn't know the meaning of 'no', what pain is. The doctor looked kind enough, but that kindness hid appraisal. I wiped the blood from the corner of my busted lips with my shirt sleeve.

"What are you looking at, old man?" I queried, not in the mood to talk with anyone.

"Have you ever thought of joining the army?" He asked, smiling at me. "I'm the right person to let you join, you know."

"And who, exactly, are you?"

"I am doctor Erskine."

"Marta." I approached him with my hand extended for a handshake.

"You are not from around here, Marta."

"Neither are you, Doc." I grinned at him.

"Do you need help with your face?" Doc asked me, his voice quiet.

"Considering that my left eye is swelling, I say yes."

**CA**

"You're joking right?" I panted, blinking the dust out of my eyes. "You want to kill me before the procedure, Doc?"

"No, I just want you to be more fit than before." Erskine yelled from the back of a car, smirking.

"I hate you, Doc, I really, really do." I moaned as I tried to push myself to go faster. No, I pushed myself to keep running instead of collapsing on the ground.

"You love me and you should not waste your breath." He returned.

With a groan and fighting against the pain in my side, legs, body in general, I sped up. ("Congratulations, Kepp, you're officially faster than a snail." snarked Agent Carter).


End file.
